wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/30
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Archipelag Grecki. Nazajutrz. 12-go lutego, o wschodzie słońca Nautilus wypłynął na powierzchnię morza. Co żywo wybiegłem na platformę. Z odległości trzech mil widziałem w stronie południowej mgliste zarysy Peluzy. Potok przerzucił nas z jednego morza na drugie. Tunel ten jednak, tak łatwy do przebycia zgóry nadół, musiał być nieprzebytą drogą, gdyby się chciało wpłynąć nim pod górę. Około siódmej Ned i Conseil przyszli do mnie na platformę. Dwaj ci nieodłączni towarzysze spali sobie spokojnie, niewiele się troszcząc o Nautilusa. — Cóż, panie przyrodniku — szyderczo wyzywającym tonem spytał mię Kanadyjczyk — a owo morze Śródziemne? — Płyniemy po jego powierzchni, przyjacielu Ned. — Czy to być może! — zawołał Conseil — więc tej jeszcze nocy?... — A tak, tej jeszcze nocy, w ciągu kilkunastu minut przebyliśmy owo nieprzebyte międzymorze. — Gadaj pan profesor zdrów, nie uwierzę — odpowiedział Kanadyjczyk. — I źle zrobisz, mości Land — rzekłem. — Te niskie brzegi, zaokrąglające się ku południowi, to brzegi Egiptu. — Głupiemu to powiedz, panie profesorze — powtórzył uparty Kanadyjczyk. — Ależ, mój kochany — reflektował go Conseil — skoro mój pan tak twierdzi, to trzeba mojemu panu wierzyć. — Zresztą, Ned, kapitan Nemo był tak grzeczny, że osobiście pokazywał mi swój tunel i byłem przy nim w klatce sternika, podczas gdy sam kierował Nautilusem w tym wąskim przesmyku. — A co, Ned, słyszysz, co mój pan mówi? — Mając tak dobre oczy, mój Nedzie — dodałem — możesz zobaczyć bulwary Port-Saidu, ciągnące się wzdłuż morza. Kanadyjczyk patrzył z uwagą. — A niechże go nie znam, waszego kapitana! — zawołał nagle — masz słuszność, panie profesorze, jesteśmy na morzu Śródziemnem. Niech go licho!... Tem ci lepiej zresztą. Pogadajmyż teraz, panie, o naszych drobnych interesach, ale tak, żeby nas nikt nie słyszał. Zrozumiałem zaraz, ku czemu zmierzał Kanadyjczyk. W każdym razie — pomyślałem sobie — lepiej będzie pogadać z nim, skoro tego żądał — i wszyscy trzej usiedliśmy przy latarni, gdzie byliśmy wystawieni na wilgotne bryzgi bałwanów. — A teraz, Ned, słuchamy cię -— rzekłem. — Cóżeś nam miał powiedzieć? — Rzecz bardzo prostą — odrzekł Kanadyjczyk. — Jesteśmy teraz w Europie i, nie czekając, aż spodoba się kapitanowi Nemo zawlec nas na morza biegunowe lub zaciągnąć znów do Oceanji, wolę pożegnać się z Nautilusem. Przyznam się, że takie rozmowy z Kanadyjczykiem zawsze nabawiały mię kłopotu. Bynajmniej nie myślałem ograniczać wolności moich towarzyszów, a jednak wcale nie miałem ochoty opuszczać kapitana Nemo. Dzięki temu dziwnemu człowiekowi i jego maszynie codziennie uzupełniałem moje studja podmorskie i poprawiałem me dzieło o głębinach morskich, żyjąc śród tego żywiołu. Czy kiedykolwiek zdarzy mi się podobna sposobność do badania cudów Oceanu? Z pewnością nigdy! Nie mogłem więc oswoić się z myślą opuszczenia Nautilusa, zanim się skończy cykl mych badań. — Przyjacielu Ned — rzekłem — powiedz mi otwarcie: nudzisz się na pokładzie? Żałujesz, że los rzucił cię w ręce kapitana Nemo? Kanadyjczyk przez kilka sekund nic nie odpowiedział, potem, nałożywszy ręce na piersi, rzekł: — Otwarcie powiem, że wcale nie żałuje tej podróży pod morzami. Rad będę, żem ją odbył, ale przecież raz powinna się skończyć. Takie jest moje zdanie. — Bądź spokojny, Ned, skończy się. — Gdzie i kiedy? — Gdzie? nic nie wiem. Kiedy? także nie wiem, albo raczej przypuszczam, iż się skończy, gdy te morza nie będą już miały nic nowego do pokazania nam. Wszystko, co się zaczęło, musi mieć swój koniec na tym świecie. — Ja myślę tak samo, jak mój pan — wtrącił Conseil — i bardzo być może, że gdy przebiegniemy wszystkie morza kuli ziemskiej, kapitan Nemo wypuści nas wszystkich trzech na wolność. — Wypuści na wolność! — zawołał Kanadyjczyk. — Chyba wyprawi na tamten świat. Czy to chciałeś powiedzieć? — Nie przesadzajmy, mości Ned — odezwałem się. — Nie mamy powodu obawiać się kapitana Nemo, ale też nie podzielam opinji Conseila. Poznaliśmy tajemnicę Nautilusa i nie sądzę, żeby kiedy jego dowódca zdecydował się wykryć ją całemu światu, wypuszczając nas na wolność. — Ale w takim razie na cóż pan liczysz? — spytał Kanadyjczyk. — Na pomyślne okoliczności, z których możemy skorzystać teraz tak dobrze, jak za pół roku. — Bóg zapłać! — rzekł Ned Land. — A gdzie będziemy za pół roku? Jeśli łaska, proszę powiedzieć, panie przyrodniku. — Może tu jeszcze, a może w Chinach. Wiadomo ci, Ned, że Nautilus jest szybki. Przebiega oceany, jak jaskółka powietrze, lub jak pociąg pośpieszny lądy. Nie obawia się mórz często zwiedzanych. Kto wie, może wkrótce zawinie do brzegów Francji, Anglji, lub Ameryki, gdzie będzie można równie łatwo uciec, jak tutaj. — Panie Aronnax — odpowiedział Kanadyjczyk - pańskie dowodzenia mają tę zasadniczą wadę, że mówisz pan w czasie przyszłym: będziemy tu! będziemy tam! A ja powiadam w czasie teraźniejszym: jesteśmy tu i trzeba z tego korzystać. Logika Ned Landa przycisnęła mię do muru i czułem, że będę pobity na tem polu. Nie wiedziałem już, co powiedzieć w swojej obronie. — Panie przyrodniku — odezwał się znów Ned — przypuśćmy rzecz niemożliwą, że kapitan Nemo dziś jeszcze ofiaruje panu wolność. Czy ją przyjmiesz? — Nie wiem — odpowiedziałem. — A jeżeli doda, że propozycji, którą dziś czyni, już później nie ponowi, czy pan ją przyjmiesz? Nic nie odpowiedziałem. — A co sądzi o tem przyjaciel Conseil? — spytał Ned Land. — Przyjaciel Conseil spokojnie odpowiedział zacny chłopiec — przyjaciel Conseil nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Jest on najzupełniej bezinteresowny w tej sprawie. Jak jego pan i jego towarzysz Ned, jest on kawalerem. Ani żona, ani dzieci, ani krewni nie czekają go w kraju. Jest w służbie u swojego pana, myśli, jak jego pan, mówi, jak jego pan, i z wielkim żalem oświadcza, że na jego głos liczyć nie trzeba, żeby sobie zapewnić większość. Dwie tylko osoby stoją przeciw sobie: jego pan z jednej, a Ned Land z drugiej strony. To powiedziawszy, przyjaciel Conseil poprzestaje na słuchaniu i gotów jest notować argumenty za i przeciw. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się, widząc, że Conseil tak najzupełniej niweczył swoją osobistość. Kanadyjczyk jednak musiał być w duchu zadowolony, że nie miał go przeciw sobie. — A więc, panie — odezwał się Ned Land — skoro Conseil nie istnieje, dysputujmyż z sobą. Ja już powiedziałem swoje, pan mię słyszałeś: cóż więc na to odpowiesz? Widocznie trzeba było dać stanowczą odpowiedź, gdyż wybiegi zaczynały już we mnie wstręt budzić. — Przyjacielu Ned — rzekłem — moja odpowiedź jest taka: masz słuszność i moje dowodzenia nie ostoją się wobec twoich. Nie trzeba liczyć na dobrą wolę kapitana Nemo. Najpospolitsza roztropność zabrania mu wypuszczenia nas na wolność. Przeciwnie, nam roztropność nakazuje korzystać z pierwszej sposobności do ucieczki z Nautilusa. — Ślicznie, panie Aronnax, to się zowie mądrze mówić. — Zrobię tylko jedną uwagę, jedyną. Sposobność powinna być przyjazna. Nasza pierwsza próba ucieczki musi się powieść, bo gdy się nie powiedzie, nie znajdziemy już drugiej sposobności, a kapitan Nemo nigdy nam nie przebaczy. — Uwaga bardzo sprawiedliwa — odpowiedział Kanadyjczyk — stosuje się jednak do wszelkiej próby ucieczki, czy za dwa dni, czy za dwa lata. Otóż kwestja pozostaje zawsze ta sama i taka: jeśli się zdarzy przyjazna sposobność, trzeba z niej korzystać. — Zgoda. A teraz czy zechcesz mię objaśnić, mości Land, co rozumiesz przez przyjazną sposobność, — Rozumiem to: gdy w noc ciemną Nautilus zbliży się do brzegów europejskich — — A wtedy zechcesz ratować się wpław? — Tak, jeśli zbliżymy się do brzegu, a statek unosić się będzie na powierzchni. Nie, jeżeli będziemy oddaleni, a okręt zanurzy się pod wodę. — Cóż w takim razie? — W takim razie pomyślę o opanowaniu łodzi. Wiem, jak się to robi. Wleziemy wewnątrz, usuniemy nity i wypłyniemy na powierzchnię tak, iż nawet sternik nie spostrzeże naszej ucieczki. — Bardzo dobrze, Ned. Wypatrujże tej sposobności, ale nie zapominaj, że niepowodzenie nas zgubi. — Nie zapomnę, panie. — A teraz, Ned, czy chcesz wiedzieć, co myślę o twoim projekcie? — I owszem, panie Aronnax. — Owóż myślę, że nie zdarzy się ta przyjazna sposobność. — A to dlaczego? — Bo kapitan Nemo wie doskonale, iż nie wyrzekliśmy się nadziei odzyskania wolności; będzie się więc strzegł, zwłaszcza w bliskości brzegów europejskich. — Podzielam zdanie mojego pana — rzekł Conseil. — Zobaczymy to jeszcze — odpowiedział Ned, potrząsając głową z miną zdecydowanego człowieka. — A teraz nie mówmy już o tem, Ned — dodałem. — Ani słowa więcej o tym przedmiocie. W dniu, w którym będziesz gotów, uprzedzisz nas, a my pójdziemy za tobą. Zdaję się zupełnie na ciebie. Tak zakończyła się rozmowa, której późniejsze następstwa miały być bardzo poważne. Teraz muszę powiedzieć, że wypadki zdawały się potwierdzać moje przewidywania, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Kanadyjczyka. Czy kapitan Nemo nie ufał nam na morzach uczęszczanych, czy też nie chciał się spotykać z licznemi okrętami wszelkich narodów, prującemi wody morza Śródziemnego? Nie wiem, ale najczęściej Nautilus płynął pod wodą i zdała od brzegów. Albo wynurzał się o tyle tylko, ile potrzeba było, aby klatka sternika sterczała nad powierzchnią morza, albo też zapuszczał się bardzo głęboko, na co pozwalała mu głębokość morza Śródziemnego pomiędzy archipelagiem Greckim a Azją Mniejszą, sięgającą 2.000 metrów. To też dowiedziałem się o wyspie Karpatos, jednej ze Sporad — tylko z tych wierszy Wirgiljusza, które kapitan Nemo zacytował mi, kładąc palec na mapie: Est in Carpathio Neptuni gurgite vates coeruleus Proteus...Jest na Karpackiem morzu wieszcz Neptuna modrooki Proteusz... W istocie wyspa ta była niegdyś miejscem pobytu Proteusza, pasterza trzód Neptuna; dziś nazywa się Scarpanto i leży między Rodos i Kretą. Widziałem tylko przez szyby salonu jej granitowe podmurowanie. Nazajutrz, dnia 14-go lutego, postanowiłem poświęcić kilka godzin zbadaniu ryb archipelagu; nie wiem jednak, z jakiego powodu ściany były przez cały czas hermetycznie zamknięte. Obliczając położenie Nautilusa, zauważyłem, że zbliżał się do Kandji, starożytnej wyspy Krety. W chwili, gdym wsiadał na pokład Abrahama Lincolna, cała ta wyspa powstała przeciw jarzmu tureckiemu — co jednak później się stało z owem powstaniem, najzupełniej nie wiedziałem i zapewne nie dowiedziałbym się od kapitana Nemo, który nie miał żadnych stosunków z lądem. Nic też nie wspomniałem o tym wypadku, gdy wieczorem siedziałem z nim sam w salonie. Zresztą wydawał mi się niezwykle małomówny i zafrasowany. Później, sprzecznie ze swojemi zwyczajami, kazał otworzyć obie ściany salonu i bacznie przypatrywał się wodzie! W jakim celu? Nie mogłem odgadnąć i ze swej strony, korzystając ze sposobności, studjowałem ryby, które przesuwały się przed mojemi oczyma. Między innemi zauważyłem pewien gatunek kiełbiów, cytowany przez Arystotelesa i pospolicie znany pod nazwą ślizów morskich, który szczególniej spotyka się w słonych wodach przy delcie Nilu. Obok nich hasały ryby, wydające światło fosforyczne, gatunek leszczaków, które Egipcjanie zaliczali do zwierząt świętych i obrzędami religijnemi czcili ich ukazanie się w Nilu, jako zapowiedź żyznego wylewu rzeki. Zanotowałem również ryby ustowate (cheiliny) długości trzech decymetrów, kościste, z przezroczystemi łuskami, których sinawa barwa nakrapiana jest czerwonemi centkami. Ryby te żywią się głównie roślinami morskiemi i to im daje smak przedziwny; dlatego cheiliny były bardzo poszukiwane przez smakoszów starożytnego Rzymu, a ich wnętrzności, zaprawione mleczem muren, mózgiem pawiów i języczkami czerwonaków, stanowiły boską potrawę, która zachwycała Witeljusza. Inny mieszkaniec tych mórz zwrócił moją uwagę i uprzytomnił wspomnienia starożytnych czasów. Był to trzymonaw albo podnawka, który wędruje uczepiony do brzucha rekinów. Według twierdzenia starożytnych, ta rybka, uczepiwszy się spodu okrętu, mogła bieg jego wstrzymać — a jedna z nich, zatrzymując okręt Antonjusza podczas bitwy pod Akcjum, ułatwiła tym sposobem zwycięstwo Augusta. Jak to nieraz od drobnostki zależą losy narodów! Studjowałem także podziwienia godne ryby kwieciste (antje), podobne do leszczaków, a należące do rzędu cierniopłetwych, zwanych przez Malajów lutjanami — ryby święte u Greków, którzy przypisywali im władzę wypędzania potworów morskich z wód, które odwiedzały. Nazwa ich znaczy kwiat, i rzeczywiście usprawiedliwiały ją przeróżnemi mieniącemi się barwami, których odcienie przebiegają całą gamę koloru czerwonego, począwszy od blado-różowego, aż do najjaskrawszego szkarłatu. Nic mogłem się dość napatrzeć na te cuda natury, gdy niespodziane zjawisko nagle zwróciło na się moje oczy. Pośród wód ukazał się człowiek, nurek, mający u pasa woreczek skórzany. Nie był to trup wydany na pastwę bałwanom — tylko człowiek żywy, który pływał zręcznie i szybko, niekiedy znikając, żeby odetchnąć na powierzchni, to znowu zanurzając się w morze. Obróciłem się do kapitana Nemo i zawołałem głosem wzruszonym: — Boże, rozbitek! Trzeba go ratować! Kapitan nie odpowiedział i oparł się o szybę. Człowiek ów zbliżył się, przytknął twarz do ściany i patrzył na nas. Osłupiałem, spostrzegłszy, że kapitan Nemo dał mu jakiś znak. Nurek odpowiedział ręką, natychmiast powrócił na powierzchnię morza i już się nie pokazał. — Bądź pan o niego spokojny — rzekł do mnie kapitan. — To Mikołaj z przylądka Matapan, przezwany Rybakiem. Znany on jest na wszystkich Cykladach, śmiały nurek! Woda jest jego żywiołem i żyje w niej więcej, niż na ziemi, nieustannie pływając z jednej wyspy do drugiej, nawet do Krety. — Znasz go więc, panie kapitanie? — Czemużby nie, panie Aronnax? To powiedziawszy, kapitan Nemo poszedł do szafy, stojącej przy lewej ścianie salonu. Obok szafy stał kufer, obity listwami żelaznemi, na którego wieku widniała blacha miedziana z cyfrą Nautilusa i dewiza Mobilis in mobile. Kapitan, nie zważając na moją obecność, otworzył szafę, w której była znaczna liczba sztab lanego metalu. Były to sztaby złota. Skąd pochodził ten szacowny kruszec, przedstawiający ogromne sumy? Gdzie kapitan zbierał to złoto i co zamierzał teraz z niem zrobić? Nie rzekłem ani słowa, patrząc ciekawie. Kapitan Nemo brał sztaby jedna po drugiej, układał je metodycznie w kuferku i cały zapełnił. Oceniłem, że kuferek zawierał wtedy przeszło tysiąc kilogramów złota, to jest około pięciu miljonów franków. Kapitan szczelnie zamknął kuferek i na wieku napisał adres literami, jak mi się zdawało, nowogreckiemi. To uczyniwszy, kapitan Nemo nacisnął guzik, od którego drut łączył się z posterunkiem załogi. Ukazało się czterech ludzi i nie bez trudności wysunęli z salonu ciężki kufer, potem słyszałem, jak z pomocą bloku windowali go na linie po schodach żelaznych. W tej chwili kapitan Nemo obrócił się do mnie: — Mówiłeś więc, panie profesorze? — zapytał. — Ja nic nie mówiłem, kapitanie! — W takim razie pozwolisz mi pan życzyć mu dobrej nocy. Powiedziawszy to, kapitan Nemo wyszedł z salonu. Łatwo pojąć, że wróciłem do swojego pokoju wielce zaintrygowany. Daremnie usiłowałem zasnąć. Umysł mój wciąż pracował, szukając związku między ukazaniem się owego nurka i tą szkatułą pełną złota. Wkrótce z pewnego kołysania się statku poznałem, że Nautilus opuścił dolne warstwy morza i wypłynął na powierzchnię. Potem słyszałem kroki na platformie. Zrozumiałem, że odczepiano łódź i spuszczano ją na morze. Łódź uderzyła o bok Nautilusa i po chwili wszelki szmer ucichł. We dwie godziny później usłyszałem znów ten sam szmer i te same stąpania po platformie. Łódź, wciągnięta na pokład, przymocowana została do swojej osady i Nautilus zanurzył się w morzu. Tak więc owe miljony odesłane zostały według adresu. Na jaki punkt lądu? Z kim korespondował kapitan Nemo? Nazajutrz opowiedziałem Conseilowi i Kanadyjczykowi wypadki nocy, które tak zaostrzyły moją ciekawość. Towarzysze niemniej byli zdziwieni. — Skąd on jednak bierze te miljony? — spytał Ned Land. Na to pytanie niepodobna było znaleźć odpowiedzi. Po śniadaniu poszedłem do salonu i zabrałem się do pracy. Do piątej popołudniu spisywałem swoje notatki. W tej chwili — mamże to przypisać osobistemu usposobieniu — uczułem nieznośne gorąco i musiałem zrzucić z siebie bisiorowe odzienie. Gorąco niewytłumaczone, bo nie byliśmy pod wysokiemi szerokościami; a zresztą Nautilus zanurzony nie poczułby podniesienia temperatury. Płynął w głębokości sześćdziesięciu stóp, a w takiej głębi nie mogło go dosięgnąć ciepło atmosferyczne. Pracowałem, ale wkrótce temperatura tak się podniosła, że niepodobna już było wytrzymać. — Chyba pożar na pokładzie? — pomyślałem. Chciałem opuścić salon, gdy wszedł kapitan Nemo. Zbliżył się do termometru, spojrzał z uwagą i rzekł, obracając się do mnie. — Czterdzieści dwa stopnie. — Czuję to na sobie, kapitanie — odpowiedziałem — i jeśli to gorąco trochę się powiększy, nie wytrzymamy dłużej. — O! panie profesorze, gorąco się nie powiększy, jeśli nie zechcemy. — Więc możesz pan łagodzić je według swego upodobania? — Nie, lecz mogę oddalić się od ogniska, które je wydaje. — Jest więc zewnątrz statku? — Rozumie się. Płyniemy w prądzie wody wrzącej. — Czy być może! — zawołałem. — Patrz pan. Ściany otworzyły się i dokoła Nautilusa ujrzałem morze najzupełniej białe. Para siarkowa w kłębach dymu mieszała się z falami, które gotowały się, jak woda w kotle. Dotknąłem ręką szyby, ale zaraz musiałem cofnąć, taka była gorąca. — Gdzież więc jesteśmy? — spytałem. — W bliskości wyspy Santoryny, panie profesorze — odpowiedział kapitan — właśnie w samym kanale, oddzielającym Nea-Kammeni od Palea-Kammeni. Chciałem dać panu ciekawe widowisko podmorskiego wulkanu. — A ja myślałem, że tworzenie się tych nowych wysp już się skończyło. — Nie i nigdy się nie skończy w okolicach wulkanicznych — odrzekł kapitan Nemo — ognie podziemne nieustannie nurtują i podważają ziemię. Już w roku dziewiętnastym naszej ery, według Kasiodora i Plinjusza, nowa wyspa, boska Theja ukazała się właśnie w miejscu, gdzie świeżo utworzyły się te wyspy. Później wpadła pod wodę jak w przepaść, wysunęła się powtórnie w roku sześćdziesiątym dziewiątym i znów zniknęła. Od owego czasu do dni naszych praca plutoniczna była zawieszona. Dopiero dnia 3-go lutego 1866 roku nowa wysepka, którą nazwano wyspą Jerzego, ukazała się śród wyziewów siarkowych przy Nea-Kammeni i tam osiadła dnia 6-go tegoż miesiąca. W tydzień później, dnia 13-go lutego, wypłynęła wyspa Aphroessa, zostawiając między sobą i Nea-Kammeni kanał dziesięciu metrów szerokości. Byłem na tych morzach, gdy ukazało się owo zjawisko i mogłem śledzić wszystkie jego przemiany. Wysepka Aphroessa, okrągłego kształtu, miała trzysta stóp średnicy a trzydzieści stóp wysokości. Składała się z lawy czarnej i szklistej, pomieszanej z odłamkami feldspatowemi. Nakoniec 10-go marca mniejsza wysepka, nazwana Reką, ukazała się w bliskości Nea-Kammeni i od tego czasu trzy te wysepki, zlepione razem, tworzą jedną i tę samą wyspę. — A kanał, na którym w tej chwili jesteśmy? — spytałem. — W tem miejscu — odpowiedział kapitan Nemo, palcem wskazując na mapie archipelagu. — Widzisz pan, że już umieściłem na niej nowe wysepki. — Kanał ten jednak z czasem zapełni się ziemią? Prawdopodobnie, panie Aronnax, gdyż od roku 1866 osiem wysepek z lawy ukazało się naprzeciw portu świętego Mikołaja przy Palea-Kammeni. Jest to oczywiste, że w przyszłości niedalekiej Nea i Palea się połączą. Na oceanie Spokojnym wymoczki tworzą lądy, tu zaś dokonywają tego zjawiska wulkaniczne. Patrz pan, czy widzisz, jak się ta robota dokonywa pod falami? Powróciłem do szyby. Nautilus zatrzymał się w biegu. Gorąco stawało się nieznośne. Morze z białego stawało się czerwone, co przypisać należy obecności soli żelaznych. Pomimo szczelnego zamknięcia salonu, czułem nieznośną woń siarki i widziałem szkarłatne promienie, których żywość zaćmiewała blask elektryczności. Byłem oblany potem, dusiłem się, myślałem już, że się ugotuję. — Nie można dłużej zostawać w tej wrzącej wodzie — rzekłem do kapitana. — W istocie, nie byłoby to roztropne — odpowiedział obojętnie. Na dany rozkaz, Nautilus zmienił kierunek i oddalił się od ognistego pieca, w którym nie mógł bezkarnie zostawać. W kwadrans później odetchnęliśmy na powierzchni morza. Przyszło mi wtedy na myśl, że jeśliby Ned Land wybrał te strony do wykonania naszej ucieczki, nie wyszlibyśmy żywi z tego morza płomieni. Nazajutrz, 16-go, opuściliśmy kotlinę, która między Rodos i Aleksandrią ma trzy tysiące metrów głębokości — i Nautilus, opłynąwszy przylądek Matapan, opuścił archipelag Grecki. ----